Disorder
Disorder is a powerful male wizard, who is the counterpart for Cain Umi, a dragon slayer from Fairy Tail. He implies that he is called "The Insane Wizard" Appearance Disorder is a tall, but skinny, male. He never wears a shirt, showing off several deep scars on his torso. This also shows his lean figure. His face is is marked by one simple scar, which runs from his forehead, over his nose, and ends under his left eye. He wears black baggy pants, which have holes around the knees, and boots. His right arm is seemingly artificial in some way, and it's shoulder is decorated by a white crucifix. Both of his eyes are pitch black, having the same color of his long hair, which reaches his knees. Crimson chains hang around his neck and wrists, implying that he was once held captive and perhaps tortured. Personality He is usually a very calm person, only showing his wild side in combat. Still, he can also be very sadistic. When he first appears, he had severely beaten Happy, reffering to him as a rodent. Another personality of his, is when things go in a direction, that he does not want them to. A failed Darkness Breach made him scream maniacally. There after, when damage was inflicted upon him, he would begin to writhe and snarl like a rabid dog. In spite of all of this, all he wanted was salvation. When Cain realized that Disorder was a part of him, he found peace. Now he is more gentle, and uses less magic in a fight, resorting to his raw strength and agility. Though he has calmed down, he can still be easily agitated. He will not take orders or directions, but Cain seems to be the only one capable of doing so. Magic & Abilities Sanity Magic: This magic is incredibly dangerous, as it not only attacks you physically, but also mentally. The user will eventually turn insane, until some form of salvation is achieved. Prolonged use will eventually turn it into an area effect, meaning that surrounding civilians will get mental disorders. He is in fact the single user of it, technically not making it a type of Forbidden Magic. * Darkness Breach: He thrusts his arms forward, sending out another pair of arms made of darkness. They will then proceed to grab a hold of the inside of his oppenent's chest, and drag out the impurity in their soul. ** Celestial Spirits: In the case of the target being a celestial spirit, specifically one of the zodiac, their eclipse counterpart will arrive. * Insanity Blast: A ball of dark energy will shoot out from either of his palms, which is fueled by his own insanity. * Paranoia Strike: Flaming shadows will begin to seep up from under his feet. He will then proceed to kick his opponent with his feet engulfed in shadows. * Depression Block: A black oval shield will form in front of him, blocking any incoming attacks. * Dark Mind: An exploding sphere of shadows will vigorously expand from his body, doing massive amounts of damage. ** Darkness Absorption: If any counterparts have been drawn out, arms of shadow will shoot out of the explosion, dragging them into himself and add to his power. This however, does not mean that the counterpart is destroyed. * Brutal Cut: A dark spear will appear from a shadow around his hand. This weapon is as deadly as any other, if used correctly. * Dark Heal: He has the peculiar ability to heal other's wounds, that he himself has afflicted. This spell does not work on himself. Sense of Darkness: He possesses the ability to sense or smell dark magic. For example, he would be able to smell Mirajane's Satan Souls or Freed's Dark Écriture. Enhanced Strength: His insanity has seemed to have granted him an massive amount of strength, being on par with the likes of Natsu and Elfman. Enhanced Speed: Being the counterpart of a dragon slayer has it's perks. He has inherited Cain's speed and agility, further enhancing it with his continued use of Sanity Magic. Huge Pain Tolerance: As his scars indicate, he has endured a lot of pain. This has made him virtually numb to any form of it. Keen Intellect: In a calm setting, he is actually able to come up with battle strategies and other procedures. This can go to waste however, as he is easily agitated in combat. Trivia * His name, Disorder, derives from exactly that, disorders. * He apparently has a huge dislike for chocolate pudding, but loves the vanilla kind. Category:Male Category:Human Category:Original Characters